


My series so far

by Madiholmes



Category: Supernatural: Bloodlines
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiholmes/pseuds/Madiholmes





	My series so far

Season 1- Partners/Consigliore  
Episode 1. (Pilot) 20th Century Masters presents: Best of Chicago Public Transit  
Synopsis  
Ennis, Violet, and David all return to David’s mansion to discuss matters. They discuss the monster community and protection afforded by the five families in the car to all monsters as long as they follow “The Rules” (few deaths each year, no public feeding (or at least don’t get caught), sustenance provided when required, protection from hunters/local population, keep the peace).  
They arrive at the mansion where Margo (David’s sister) confronts the three. David verbally defends himself and his new friends from her, stating that he had Sal’s blessing to be with Violet and that Ennis is under his personal protection. Ennis doesn’t mention the phone call from his father. Ennis is asked and agrees to work with David as a full partner, not as an enforcer. The three eat a lovely meal as their new relationships as equal partners begin.  
Soundtrack:

 

Episode 2. Subsidies, Bribes, and Welfare: The Chicago Way  
David gives a guided tour to Ennis around the city. Pointing out territory markers, the various crimes each family controls, families they help, businesses owned by local monsters. They come upon an old leather goods shop, where human thieves are trying to steal the money in the safe. Ennis pulls his own father’s gun while David calls the cops. Old Man Lupe goes full werewolf, scares off the kids, and grouses about how much money he has to pay for “protection for nothing.” David asks how much and is startled at the amount, but quickly hides his reaction. He later admits that he suspected the werewolves were taking more than the agreed amount, even from other werewolves, and this proved his case.

 

Episode 3. Night of the Hunter  
Synopsis:  
There are rumors floating around that monsters are being hunted. Several humans end up dead in the morgue as David and Ennis investigate. Several women ghouls working as coroners and MEs meet them at the morgue. They explain that the wounds looked like the club massacre, but they’re not sure. The ghouls are sure it’s not a werewolf attack though. Ennis is grossed out as one eats a bit of spleen, and is then chastised by an embarrassed David for not allowing the ghoul to live and feed in a legitimate way. “This is the very essence of ‘we eat together or we eat alone,’” David explains.

Later, the two canvass various neighborhoods, asking around friends and family. Not finding any leads, they try to find any patterns to the attacks. Finally stumbling upon a potential hit, they enter an abandoned factory, and find what they think is the Hunter, but is actually a rogue Rugaru disguising himself as the Hunter in order to feed without detection. Ennis and David managed to kill it during a fight, and call the ghouls to remove the corpse.  
Episode 4: Calloway’s Cab  
Synopsis  
Ennis gets into a cab in order to meet David for an important meeting but refuses to give details. The cabbie and Ennis get stuck in traffic, and get into a long discussion about infrastructure building and Chicago politics. Despite disagreeing vehemently, the two bond as Calloway manages to navigate through back streets and alleys. Ennis states he’s never seen a cabbie so brave to drive through some of those particular neighborhoods and the cabbie shrugs it off, saying he remembers when it was really bad during the height of the drug war, and that he has many regular customers now that he feels safe helping them out.  
They finally make it to Violet’s home. Ennis slips the man a $50, and tells him to wait for his return. He makes it to the front door where werewolf lackies refuse to let him in. Ennis pulls his silver bullet gun, and demands to be let in.  
Inside, David is cornered next to Violet as Julian is yelling to both of them about blood purity and threatening to kill them both for dishonoring the families. Ennis points the gun against Julian’s head and cocks it loudly. Julian stills, threatens to kill all three, and Ennis tells him it’d be hard to kill anything with a bullet rattling in your brain case.  
Julian relents, disowns Violet, that he’ll still kill her when he has the chance, but allows the three of them to leave unharmed.  
When they return to the taxi, Calloway is dead with his throat torn out. Ennis has to gently push him aside as he gets into the driver’s seat. David promises to pay the man’s family money as a “life insurance policy payout.” All three of them go home in silence.  
Episode 5: Second City  
Ennis and David are still shaken by previous events, but David wants to show Ennis what their community can accomplish by touring the grey market that mostly feeds the monsters in the city. It’s constantly moving, and is part grocery store/part flea market. David rattles off a list of rules that Ennis must follow, and tells him to stash his gun in the glove compartment.  
Charms, magical spells, various types of “food” are being sold in kiosks and stalls. Ennis is still queasy about all of it, but David assures him that it’s all done properly and keeps the local population in check and peaceful by pointing out one large kiosk that gives away free food to the poor and infirm monsters.  
Ennis is distracted by a small stall with various flowers and smells as David gets embroiled in an argument between two little old women fighting over a bucket of entrails. Ennis suddenly sees his girlfriend smiling before him. The business owner tells him that smells are free, but payment is required for anything more. Ennis, feeling floaty, agrees to pay to see his girlfriend again.  
The Djinn owner smiles, grabs his wrist, and suddenly Ennis is on a beach with Tamara, reliving his favorite memory over and over again.  
Minutes later, he gets ripped back to reality as David pulls the man’s hand away, snarling loudly. A crowd forms as the two start arguing over what happened. Ennis is still woozy, but able to explain what happened to the werewolf bruisers policing the area. They state that Ennis agreed voluntarily, further payment was still due, and snidely remarks that humans aren’t supposed to be there anyway.  
David disagrees, but refuses to start a fight. Just as Ennis is about to be touched again by the Djinn, David inspects the stall and pulls out a pouch full of charms. Explaining that forced payment charms are illegal, he shows the werewolves the evidence. The two bruisers destroy the kiosk, and pull the Djinn into a back alley doorway for “a trial.” David grimaces, but agrees to the terms of adjudication.  
Later, he refuses to fully explain what a trial would mean, only saying that the man was clearly guilty and would get what was due to him.  
Episode 6: No Particular Place to Go  
Violet has moved in fully with David. The fur flies between her and Margo as Margo parrots Julian’s blood purity tirade. David refuses to listen, explains that Sal had given his blessing before he died, and that Ennis had heard it himself. The three turn to the man, and look pointedly. He recounts the death of their brother, and that he’d been sorry at the end. Margo relents, but makes a snide remark about humans and werewolves spoiling her home.  
The three get Violet situated in her own room, finally explaining the blood purity aspects of the community. There were... urban legends in the past of monsters who had children together who were deformed and cast out by various groups.  
Ennis points out that they all work in criminal activities, and that monstrous monster babies seems ludicrous. Violet and David mostly shrug it off, but still look shaken about the conversation. David takes affront at the notion, and claims that the crime is simply them filling in social cracks and that they can control and mitigate the harm done. Ennis disagrees, and points out that murder/assassination is completely unable to be mitigated.  
David can’t answer that, but takes them all out for dinner as a distraction. They go to a nice BBQ joint where Violet orders half a pig, no sauce, while Ennis gets burnt ends, and David gets a salad. Again, David shrugs off the jokes, and finishes, and watches in rapt amazement as Violet goes to town on her pig.  
Just as they’re leaving with their doggie bags, Violet sees a couple kissing down the street in a corner. She takes off running towards them with the two in tow. Forces a man off another man, and finds the one against the wall, covered in blood, but alive.  
She smacks the attacker around a little, declares him to be an idiot vampire just as Ennis and David catch up. Ennis catches the victim, says he needs to go to the hospital as David grabs hold of the vampire, and punches him in the solar plexus. A scuffle breaks out with the three of them all fighting against the desperate vampire, and ultimately kill him.  
The man dies from blood loss as they wait in the ER waiting room. Violet exposits on the social hierarchy of vampires- that they used to the fifth family, but were decimated in the last gang war, their family broken, and are now basically hired as servants and workers and treated as second class citizens. She also refuses to go any further in the cause of the previous war, only to say that vampires were vermin.  
Flashback scene  
1850- scene where the head of the five families signing a pact to provide protection to all monster races as long as they followed the rules. “We can eat together or we can eat alone.”  
Modern day scene  
David declares that the vampire had broken their rules, because “public feeding” isn’t allowed. Ennis is unhappy with this, and isn’t sure if he still wants to be with David and Violet anymore.  
Episode 7: A Wolf in Winter  
Ennis gets another phone call from his father, berating him for “hunting.” Ennis looks at the phone, and then hangs up halfway through his father’s tirade. Ennis goes back to David’s, and still doesn’t tell him about his father or the phone calls.  
There are rumors that more hunters are preying in Joliet, and that they’re making their way into the city. Violet declares that the werewolves will kill them all unless other means are found.  
Ennis wants to persuade them to leave town first, but is overruled by David and Violet. When they’re distracted, Ennis takes off to at least see if he can find them first before the werewolves do. Ending up in Peoria, he stumbles across a Djinn family that’s been feeding at a hospice care center. They tell him that the hunters have been spotted in the city, killed their cousin, and then left for Chicago that day in a Streamline RV with Jesus stickers all over it.  
Rushing back along the highway, Ennis spots the RV by a hotel and campground, and notices a werewolf assassin getting ready for the kill. He quickly barges into their RV set up, explains his father is a hunter, and that the two of them are on a mission to clean out Chicago, but are in an internal mission- that they’re making their way up the hierarchy to kill the heads of the families and take out the power structure that way.  
He finally name drops the Winchester Brothers. The hunting family, still suspicious, don’t know them.  
The hunters, Cyril, Jackob, Anne-mary, Talbot, and Francis, refuse to believe him until the werewolf assassin breaks in and starts attacking the family. It’s instant chaos due to cramped quarters until Ennis manages to put a bullet in the werewolf’s head.  
With that, the family start to trust him, invite him for dinner and vespers, and tell him that they’ll lay off Chicago for now, and that they will help if he calls.  
Ennis goes back to David’s mansion with the werewolf’s body, explains what had happened, but omits that he had killed the werewolf until pressed for it. David and Violet go cold, but Ennis explains that it was self-defense, and that the hunters will spread the word among other hunters to stay out of Chicago until further notice. David finally concedes and will tell everyone that the family killed the assassin themselves, but were last seen heading up to Canada- out of the families’ jurisdiction.  
Ennis gets another phone call from his father, and decides to listen this time.

Episode 8: Mortal Beloved  
Margo forbid Ennis entry to her property as he is publicly undermining her authority. David threatens to move out again to which Margo agrees snidely, telling him that he’d left once before and came back, and he is more than welcome to leave, this time completely cut off, “and your little dog too.” Violet whips back, “If you’re not careful, this little doggie’ll rip your throat out,” with David jumping in between the two to break up a cat fight.  
Ennis refuses to be a pawn, and takes off himself with David loudly declaring that he still considers Ennis a friend and confidante. Margo decides to leave as well, and Ennis offers for her to stay in his house.  
Getting to his home, Violet looks questioningly around, but gratefully at the house as refuge, not saying it’s a total dump, but recognizing their socioeconomic differences. He puts her into a back bedroom, his sister’s old room. She looks around pictures as she hangs up her clothes, and she wonders what she’ll do from then on as community exile.  
Ennis gently asks if she has any skills, job, or education, and she says she was privately tutored and was primarily raised to be a highly ranked werewolf’s wife and den mother as she was not considered an alpha female. Ennis raises his eyes at that, and tries to reassure her that David won’t just abandon her. She replies that she’s hopeful as well, but refuses to explain why.  
The conversation shifts to Sal, David’s dead brother, and the two grow wistful again. Ennis can’t talk about Tamara, no matter how hard the conversation turns.  
Frustrated, Ennis leaves for a local bar, and orders a whiskey on rye. Not a drinking man, he gets hit hard by the drink and starts to mellow out. A man sidles up to him, starts to make small talk, and then suddenly changes to a woman. Ennis drunkingly points that out, but the woman named Sylvia flirtatiously reassures him that she’d always been a woman. Ennis isn’t sure of anything, but starts to flirt back, but only in regard to his dead girlfriend. Sylvia keeps at it, and offers to give Ennis a shoulder rub. Ennis half heartedly agrees, and goes back to a quiet booth with her.  
It’s just starting to become more and more physical until Violet pulls Sylvia off Ennis violently and throws her against a wall. Sylvia threatens Violet that the woman has no right to attack her and that the community will go after her, but Violet maintains that Sylvia won’t be in a position to care if she doesn’t relinquish control of Ennis immediately. Sylvia agrees, Ennis’s head clears up, and the two of them leave immediately. As they’re leaving, Sylvia yells that Ennis can come back anytime for any reason.  
Back at the house, Ennis and Violet are talking about her place in the community as an “exile and outlawed.” That she doesn’t have any rights afforded to citizens in the community, and that she can be preyed upon without impunity by others if she’s not careful. Ennis asks how this came about, and why her brother did that to her, but she refuses to answer, merely wanting to go to bed.  
Ennis then goes back to David’s to confront his friend. Making a scene, David comes out, tells Ennis he only had to call, and the two wander off somewhere quiet. “Really quiet.” David nods, and get into Ennis’s car. Ennis drives them out of town silently, and they end up in some ramshackle library. Ennis asks if this is quiet enough, David says yes, and Ennis tells David that he’s sure Violet is pregnant, but doesn’t know for sure or why it’s made her “outlawed.” David is startled, then angry.

Episode 9: Third Wheeling and Dealing  
David went into silent fury as Ennis drove him back to Chicago. They stopped at Ennis’s house, but David refused to go in and Violet refused to come out. David ultimately gets out of the car, and takes the train home.  
Confronting his sister, he asks point blank if she knew, and she responds that everyone knew BUT David, that the werewolves could smell it, and she had her own method of finding these things out. David, still pissed, packs his own bag as Margo claims that she can’t protect him if he doesn’t reject Violet. That the werewolves would use it to exile him as well, and undermine the shapeshifters’ political power base.  
David storms out anyway, leaves his wallet behind, and goes back to Ennis’s. There, he confronts Violet where the two start arguing as Ennis goes up to the second floor and climbs out onto the porch roof with a shot gun, his father’s gun, and a radio cranked up all the way of classic blues music.  
The two in the house grow louder as Ennis stands guard, watching every car drive by, analyzing each for potential assassins, wondering when his life became a soap opera. With monsters.  
David finally leaves as Violet crawls out next to him, looking red and tired. David goes for a walk to cool off as a vampire jumps him from behind.  
An hour later, David returns, limping, but okay with a bag next to him.  
Fifteen minutes later, a limo screeches in front of the house with Margo emerging from the back, demanding to see Violet. All three refuse, but are convinced to come down and see Margo in the house with Ennis still armed.  
Margo threatens to disown David again, and he refuses to comply, saying he’s doing the real right thing, that he still had Sal’s blessing, and he wouldn’t abandon either Ennis or Violet. That his “proof” of his new loyalties is in the bag, and that the werewolves aren’t as powerful as they claim. That using a vampire for such a high profile assassination is a sign of weakness and fear, and he’ll easily protect Violet and the baby.  
Violet smiles as Margo refuses again. David and Ennis watch Violet’s face as she concedes again, that she’ll continue living with Ennis for the time being, and David should move back home until Violet is ready to move in, whether Margo herself is living there or not. She goes back up to her room as David leaves, assuring that he’s spending the night there, but will return to the house in the morning.

That night, David is busy warding the entire house and parts of the neighborhood from allowing various species from entering, protection spells that he’s capable of performing, saying “even monsters have their own tricks of the trade.” Then he and Violet withdraw into her room and shut the door.  
Ennis suddenly realizes that everyone forgot about the bag, looks inside, decides to vomit.  
Episode 10: Bonasera- first werewolf night  
Motherless Children- mother teaching kids to “hunt”  
A strange man watches Ennis asleep in his bed. Ennis startles awake, fumbles for his gun, but finds it unloaded. He rushes out past the man to find David and Violet downstairs having coffee and tea, where they all rush upstairs to confront the stranger.  
David comes to a complete halt at the man still standing by the bed. He calls him “Paul,” and explains that he’s his sister’s Advisor, Paul oozes into a new olive colored skin, leaving biological sludge on the carpet. Ennis is grossed out and pissed that there’s now slime everywhere. Paul explains that he’s to make sure that David gets home “safely,” while David is ticked that Margo sent “Someone like Paul” to be her lap dog.  
After David leaves, Violet helps Ennis clean up the carpet, saying Borax will help dissolve most skin molts, but it’ll still stain and always be a little gross- that Paul is further away from the main Family line so he doesn’t have the same talent/lack of residue when he shape shifts. She explains that Paul is basically Margo’s primary advisor and had proven his worth and trust and was elevated to the top position. Ennis mutters about “monster mafia” and Violet only half-heartedly corrects him: they’re not preying on humans, but merely surviving. That each family provides a service- illegal as they may be- to the city- so they can live and succeed without being in the mud and muck. Ennis is still dubious about all of this, but lets it go for the most part.

David comes back restless and pulls Ennis and Violet out to tour the city, visiting Mr. Lupe’s business again, checking up on other neighborhood friends. Violet stays close to the two of them, but gets distracted by a homeless woman and her two children loitering in an alley. She approaches them innocently, but the woman, Lois, freaks and tries to attack/retreat from the three. The children, Justin and Jeremiah, step in front of their mother and transform into vicious dogs. Violet werewolfs out and swats one of them to the ground. She threatens to kill all three, but the mother gets them back under control while threatening to do the same to them.  
David reads all of them the riot act, but especially the mother for allowing her children to change out in the open. Lois claims that none of them have the right to boss them around, but they get away with it, because they’re “well off and ‘special with special rights.’” David goes cold at that, and reiterates that all live under the same rules while in the city with Lois looking disgruntled at Violet and Ennis. David finally ends it by telling her to teach her kids the rules or the city will for her.  
A couple of days pass, and David and Ennis check up on Lois, only to find the boys out running wild, snapping at squirrels and rabbits. The two herd the kids back to their mother’s place in the alley where they find her weak and ill. The boys snuggle up to her as she looks back fiercely and tells them to wait outside. They listen as Lois explains that she’s dying and that she has to teach the boys to “live properly, not in this fake civilization stuff. That they have to survive with her and on their own. Especially in Chicago” David asks if she has any relatives that could foster the boys, and she mentions a sister in Iowa, living on a ranch, eating as much vermin as she can get. David promises to get the boys there if it were to come to that, but that all three still need to live by the rules of the city and stay low and off the radar. She doesn’t quite agree, but Ennis takes it as tacit approval. As they’re leaving, Lois states that it still isn’t fair that David, as a member of a Family, is able to break so many rules without getting into trouble.  
Ennis takes it to mean him and Violet, but David only nods half-heartedly and doesn’t elaborate further.  
Episode 11 Bonasera- first werewolf night  
Violet nearly attacks Ennis after losing control the first time ever, but is able to not bite him. David discusses his father for the first time with Ennis- that he wasn’t supposed to be the successor, but an aide to his brother. His job is now to be the leader of the family, but he doesn’t necessarily want the job, but knows that he has to take it if he wants things to change. Ennis agrees to help change them, but only on the condition that he not be some hitman mob enforcer type.

Episode 12- Cold is the Night  
Ennis, David, and Violet have been invited to a party held by monster bar. Violet is quickly shunned with Ennis being flat out told he hadn’t been invited. Both are about to storm out, but David forces them to stay, despite their reservations. They end up staying to watch the introduction of the new psychic bidding herself out to the highest paying family. Violet explains that she’s from the Dona family who are well known to the monsters in Chicago and have regularly been providing information about the future and dead family members for generations, and she’s the first one to emerge in over twenty years.  
Ennis watches as she gives a reading to an older mother of a dead werewolf, then excuses the three of them to the atrium. Violet and David are confused until Ennis quietly explains that she’s not a psychic, but is actually cold reading- that she’s a fake. The three return to the main room just as she is given a stipend by the werewolves for exclusive rights to her visions. David pipes up that he’ll double the amount if she works unimpeded for the entire monster community- as her ancestors had done- and wishes that the other families would also pay for her upkeep, even as Ennis and Violet look both confused. They begrudgingly agree, and Martinique is ushered off stage.

Later in a private room, Ennis confronts her lies. She refuses to admit anything until he explains the cold reading method. Paling, she states that her family were psychic, but she lacked any skills herself. It was impossible for her to live as a human, because she was too much of a liability for monsters- “Once you’re in, you can’t leave ever. They’ll kill you as a message for other humans in the community thinking of trying to escape.” Ennis darkens at that, but doesn’t say anything.  
David finally says that she’s free to go if she wishes, that she’s completely protected by the shapeshifter family even if she leaves completely. Martinique looks at him hard, curious, and hears out his counter offer. “Or you stay, peddling your wares. If you stay, you work for us privately. Publically, you help the love sick and the sad. Provide comfort and aid and cold read to your heart’s content. You also listen and provide information. People believe you and your abilities. You put that on yourself, and you can live under my protection or you can live without it. This isn’t a threat, you can choose whatever you want to do. I won’t denounce you. But I do know that when you’re outed, the werewolves and assassins will be after you. You can work for the highest bidder, or you can work for protection. You also can maybe drop some pertinent information supplied by me or my compatriots at times to the right people. Payment for services rendered.”

Martinique agrees and returns to the party.  
The three quickly leave. Ennis asks for elaboration about the not being able to leave part. David explains that there are very few humans in the monster community who know about them and each have to provide something useful or else they’re eliminated as a security threat. Ennis naturally doesn’t like that answer. David responds that Ennis is different, that he’s not a tool but a high ranking member in his family and that he is free to do what he wants without anyone harassing him.  
Ennis pushes it and asks what were to happen if David were to die.  
Violet gets angry and interjects “If David were to die, we’d all be screwed, Ennis. And that’s not just because you’re human.” Ennis leaves it at that.  
Episode 13 Domesday Book  
The "domes" laws of the community are finally explored and shown as well as what happens to dissenters and exiles. Some end up like Violet, others are executed, some just disappear.

Season 14: Heart and Soul

A model is found dead in her apartment, but the body won’t decay. The coroner (a monster) alerts them as the three investigate even as she runs tests on it, but the body always returns to its original form. They track down her drug dealer, but everything comes up negative. The coroner admits that “something’s wrong” with the body in the core, but can’t fully elaborate, that it just feels long dead and has a decomposition feel to it.

 

Season 2- Vampire Coup/Fallen Angel/Baby/ the "Prophecy" that was actually Sam and Dean's. Cas comes in to "clean up" and takes out many of the vampires and djinn leaders. The shapeshifters are kicked out of the leading families, but David and Violet collude to create new allies outside of the branches and by promising a new government system, and by promising that humans found "good" can be brought into the community. The religion of monsters is expanded upon as matriarchal with the head Chicago ME being the head priestess. She explains that everyone knows that Eve died years ago- "We all felt it as one, we all died with her and were only reborn with her graces," she still kept the faith alive. Her more ardent followers start dying as rumors of a new religion for monsters start to spread.

Season 3- Civil War. They use the "oracle" to pump out a fake vision that the oldest is not the boyking of hell after Martinique is killed. It later gets reinterpreted to the younger being the one by Alfred. David rebuilds the political system by bringing in new families and allowing more people in different races to participate. Alfred is deposed and exiled along with David's sister to Iceland. More perfectly dead bodies continue to crop up in various circles-mostly high ranking and powerful types, but a couple in lower levels. Garth shows up for about five episodes with his family and interacts, sometimes negatively, with the werewolf hierarchy. His quasi- religious views clash as it becomes more apparent that the new religion is stemming from the werewolf family, but quickly spreading to other families and monsters. The coroner is finally found dead in the finale.

Season 4- Werewolves overthrown, rebuilding; David dies/Violet pregnant again. Takes control of the werewolves and shapeshifter families with her sons set up as princes and heirs apparent for the werewolf and the shapeshifter families (they have both skills of turning and shapeshifting) combined. New monster families are brought in to replace them with the Djinn and vampires thoroughly discredited and exiled. It is revealed that the new God of monsters is Fenris- the head werewolf who has moved to undermine all of the families in the name of religious obedience. That the death of Odin signified the start of Ragnorak

 

Garth, with his own small family, come back out of the woodwork to confront him head on as a fellow werewolf and hunter. Fenris starts to laugh at such a halfbreed, and kills him.

 

  
The hunter cranks back up and they finally track him down and then encase him in an obliette. Ennis is unhappy with it, and threatens to break ties with Violet, but he can't leave the boys alone. The thirteen are whittled down to five as more go insane, killing people, and almost unable to be stopped. The Hunter is cornered, killed, and thrown into an oubliette. He still manages to escape by using his own body as a weapon and tool.

Season 5- Redemption/Going Legit/Violet dies when baby is 6 months/ The hunter and his wife are finally found by Ennis and Violet. She tells them the story of how they lost their souls for vengeance against the monsters who had killed their child. The demon they had sold their souls to is forced to appear before them, and surprise! It’s Crowley. They try to force him to give hers back at least, but he refuses citing that she made a deal as had so many others, but she was the rare one who had asked nothing for herself, but had given her husband immortality for 10 years as he had asked for super strength.  
The ingénue ultimately kills the genius set up at Chicago simply because she can, but she gets killed by the Hunter. The lesbian housewife (who had made a deal to have biological children with her partner) was her sister as well as the model. She finally gets taken out by a hellhound.  
Crowley also explains that he made multiple deals for weeks on end ten years ago to “attract someone important." The deals themselves weren’t important, they were stamps on his mailbox, and that he had been slumming himself to find (Cas) someone. They were the last remaining two of thirteen that he had- the hunter and Ethyl were almost overlooked as being too small for him. But he needed them after all, and he ultimately realized that she had been a vessel- which had given him an even greater power than before. The thirteen had all almost gone insane and killed each other, because he had used their souls up before their 10 years “on consignment” through some double book keeping on his part so as not to attract attention from the others during S5, and thus could use them at will.  
Ennis tracks down the hunter, knowing his ten years were up, and manage to mercy kill him before the hellhounds arrive.  
The werewolves are ultimately kicked out of the community, and a real peace is finally achieved with all monsters who are now allowed to live and breed with whoever they want, and humans are now also allowed to interact with their community.  
Ennis and the boys finally leave Chicago to wander the US and save lives in the finale. Ennis becomes their “Bobby” and adopted father as he teaches them to protect themselves from bad people and to not judge someone solely based on who they are- humans can be monsters and monsters can be humans. It’s not what we are, but what we are. The show finally ends with him consoling the two with “You’re good boys, and you’ll grow up to be good men. You’ll protect each other and you’ll save people who need to be saved. Don’t ever forget that you’re loved and you’re wanted. You are my boys, and I am your pa. Your parents loved you, and they wanted you to do good and be good. And that’s all.”

Season 1- Partners/Consigliore  
Episode 1. (Pilot) 20th Century Masters presents: Best of Chicago Public Transit  
Synopsis  
Ennis, Violet, and David all return to David’s mansion to discuss matters. They discuss the monster community and protection afforded by the five families in the car to all monsters as long as they follow “The Rules” (few deaths each year, no public feeding (or at least don’t get caught), sustenance provided when required, protection from hunters/local population, keep the peace).  
They arrive at the mansion where Margo (David’s sister) confronts the three. David verbally defends himself and his new friends from her, stating that he had Sal’s blessing to be with Violet and that Ennis is under his personal protection. Ennis doesn’t mention the phone call from his father. Ennis is asked and agrees to work with David as a full partner, not as an enforcer. The three eat a lovely meal as their new relationships as equal partners begin.  
Soundtrack:

Episode 2. Subsidies, Bribes, and Welfare: The Chicago Way  
David gives a guided tour to Ennis around the city. Pointing out territory markers, the various crimes each family controls, families they help, businesses owned by local monsters. They come upon an old leather goods shop, where human thieves are trying to steal the money in the safe. Ennis pulls his own father’s gun while David calls the cops. Old Man Lupe goes full werewolf, scares off the kids, and grouses about how much money he has to pay for “protection for nothing.” David asks how much and is startled at the amount, but quickly hides his reaction. He later admits that he suspected the werewolves were taking more than the agreed amount, even from other werewolves, and this proved his case.

Episode 3. Night of the Hunter  
Synopsis:  
There are rumors floating around that monsters are being hunted. Several humans end up dead in the morgue as David and Ennis investigate. Several women ghouls working as coroners and MEs meet them at the morgue. They explain that the wounds looked like the club massacre, but they’re not sure. The ghouls are sure it’s not a werewolf attack though. Ennis is grossed out as one eats a bit of spleen, and is then chastised by an embarrassed David for not allowing the ghoul to live and feed in a legitimate way. “This is the very essence of ‘we eat together or we eat alone,’” David explains.

Later, the two canvass various neighborhoods, asking around friends and family. Not finding any leads, they try to find any patterns to the attacks. Finally stumbling upon a potential hit, they enter an abandoned factory, and find what they think is the Hunter, but is actually a rogue Rugaru disguising himself as the Hunter in order to feed without detection. Ennis and David managed to kill it during a fight, and call the ghouls to remove the corpse.  
Episode 4: Calloway’s Cab  
Synopsis  
Ennis gets into a cab in order to meet David for an important meeting but refuses to give details. The cabbie and Ennis get stuck in traffic, and get into a long discussion about infrastructure building and Chicago politics. Despite disagreeing vehemently, the two bond as Calloway manages to navigate through back streets and alleys. Ennis states he’s never seen a cabbie so brave to drive through some of those particular neighborhoods and the cabbie shrugs it off, saying he remembers when it was really bad during the height of the drug war, and that he has many regular customers now that he feels safe helping them out.  
They finally make it to Violet’s home. Ennis slips the man a $50, and tells him to wait for his return. He makes it to the front door where werewolf lackies refuse to let him in. Ennis pulls his silver bullet gun, and demands to be let in.  
Inside, David is cornered next to Violet as Julian is yelling to both of them about blood purity and threatening to kill them both for dishonoring the families. Ennis points the gun against Julian’s head and cocks it loudly. Julian stills, threatens to kill all three, and Ennis tells him it’d be hard to kill anything with a bullet rattling in your brain case.  
Julian relents, disowns Violet, that he’ll still kill her when he has the chance, but allows the three of them to leave unharmed.  
When they return to the taxi, Calloway is dead with his throat torn out. Ennis has to gently push him aside as he gets into the driver’s seat. David promises to pay the man’s family money as a “life insurance policy payout.” All three of them go home in silence.  
Episode 5: Second City  
Ennis and David are still shaken by previous events, but David wants to show Ennis what their community can accomplish by touring the grey market that mostly feeds the monsters in the city. It’s constantly moving, and is part grocery store/part flea market. David rattles off a list of rules that Ennis must follow, and tells him to stash his gun in the glove compartment.  
Charms, magical spells, various types of “food” are being sold in kiosks and stalls. Ennis is still queasy about all of it, but David assures him that it’s all done properly and keeps the local population in check and peaceful by pointing out one large kiosk that gives away free food to the poor and infirm monsters.  
Ennis is distracted by a small stall with various flowers and smells as David gets embroiled in an argument between two little old women fighting over a bucket of entrails. Ennis suddenly sees his girlfriend smiling before him. The business owner tells him that smells are free, but payment is required for anything more. Ennis, feeling floaty, agrees to pay to see his girlfriend again.  
The Djinn owner smiles, grabs his wrist, and suddenly Ennis is on a beach with Tamara, reliving his favorite memory over and over again.  
Minutes later, he gets ripped back to reality as David pulls the man’s hand away, snarling loudly. A crowd forms as the two start arguing over what happened. Ennis is still woozy, but able to explain what happened to the werewolf bruisers policing the area. They state that Ennis agreed voluntarily, further payment was still due, and snidely remarks that humans aren’t supposed to be there anyway.  
David disagrees, but refuses to start a fight. Just as Ennis is about to be touched again by the Djinn, David inspects the stall and pulls out a pouch full of charms. Explaining that forced payment charms are illegal, he shows the werewolves the evidence. The two bruisers destroy the kiosk, and pull the Djinn into a back alley doorway for “a trial.” David grimaces, but agrees to the terms of adjudication.  
Later, he refuses to fully explain what a trial would mean, only saying that the man was clearly guilty and would get what was due to him.  
Episode 6: No Particular Place to Go  
Violet has moved in fully with David. The fur flies between her and Margo as Margo parrots Julian’s blood purity tirade. David refuses to listen, explains that Sal had given his blessing before he died, and that Ennis had heard it himself. The three turn to the man, and look pointedly. He recounts the death of their brother, and that he’d been sorry at the end. Margo relents, but makes a snide remark about humans and werewolves spoiling her home.  
The three get Violet situated in her own room, finally explaining the blood purity aspects of the community. There were... urban legends in the past of monsters who had children together who were deformed and cast out by various groups.  
Ennis points out that they all work in criminal activities, and that monstrous monster babies seems ludicrous. Violet and David mostly shrug it off, but still look shaken about the conversation. David takes affront at the notion, and claims that the crime is simply them filling in social cracks and that they can control and mitigate the harm done. Ennis disagrees, and points out that murder/assassination is completely unable to be mitigated.  
David can’t answer that, but takes them all out for dinner as a distraction. They go to a nice BBQ joint where Violet orders half a pig, no sauce, while Ennis gets burnt ends, and David gets a salad. Again, David shrugs off the jokes, and finishes, and watches in rapt amazement as Violet goes to town on her pig.  
Just as they’re leaving with their doggie bags, Violet sees a couple kissing down the street in a corner. She takes off running towards them with the two in tow. Forces a man off another man, and finds the one against the wall, covered in blood, but alive.  
She smacks the attacker around a little, declares him to be an idiot vampire just as Ennis and David catch up. Ennis catches the victim, says he needs to go to the hospital as David grabs hold of the vampire, and punches him in the solar plexus. A scuffle breaks out with the three of them all fighting against the desperate vampire, and ultimately kill him.  
The man dies from blood loss as they wait in the ER waiting room. Violet exposits on the social hierarchy of vampires- that they used to the fifth family, but were decimated in the last gang war, their family broken, and are now basically hired as servants and workers and treated as second class citizens. She also refuses to go any further in the cause of the previous war, only to say that vampires were vermin.  
Flashback scene  
1850- scene where the head of the five families signing a pact to provide protection to all monster races as long as they followed the rules. “We can eat together or we can eat alone.”  
Modern day scene  
David declares that the vampire had broken their rules, because “public feeding” isn’t allowed. Ennis is unhappy with this, and isn’t sure if he still wants to be with David and Violet anymore.  
Episode 7: A Wolf in Winter  
Ennis gets another phone call from his father, berating him for “hunting.” Ennis looks at the phone, and then hangs up halfway through his father’s tirade. Ennis goes back to David’s, and still doesn’t tell him about his father or the phone calls.  
There are rumors that more hunters are preying in Joliet, and that they’re making their way into the city. Violet declares that the werewolves will kill them all unless other means are found.  
Ennis wants to persuade them to leave town first, but is overruled by David and Violet. When they’re distracted, Ennis takes off to at least see if he can find them first before the werewolves do. Ending up in Peoria, he stumbles across a Djinn family that’s been feeding at a hospice care center. They tell him that the hunters have been spotted in the city, killed their cousin, and then left for Chicago that day in a Streamline RV with Jesus stickers all over it.  
Rushing back along the highway, Ennis spots the RV by a hotel and campground, and notices a werewolf assassin getting ready for the kill. He quickly barges into their RV set up, explains his father is a hunter, and that the two of them are on a mission to clean out Chicago, but are in an internal mission- that they’re making their way up the hierarchy to kill the heads of the families and take out the power structure that way.  
He finally name drops the Winchester Brothers. The hunting family, still suspicious, don’t know them.  
The hunters, Cyril, Jackob, Anne-mary, Talbot, and Francis, refuse to believe him until the werewolf assassin breaks in and starts attacking the family. It’s instant chaos due to cramped quarters until Ennis manages to put a bullet in the werewolf’s head.  
With that, the family start to trust him, invite him for dinner and vespers, and tell him that they’ll lay off Chicago for now, and that they will help if he calls.  
Ennis goes back to David’s mansion with the werewolf’s body, explains what had happened, but omits that he had killed the werewolf until pressed for it. David and Violet go cold, but Ennis explains that it was self-defense, and that the hunters will spread the word among other hunters to stay out of Chicago until further notice. David finally concedes and will tell everyone that the family killed the assassin themselves, but were last seen heading up to Canada- out of the families’ jurisdiction.  
Ennis gets another phone call from his father, and decides to listen this time.

Episode 8: Mortal Beloved  
Margo forbid Ennis entry to her property as he is publicly undermining her authority. David threatens to move out again to which Margo agrees snidely, telling him that he’d left once before and came back, and he is more than welcome to leave, this time completely cut off, “and your little dog too.” Violet whips back, “If you’re not careful, this little doggie’ll rip your throat out,” with David jumping in between the two to break up a cat fight.  
Ennis refuses to be a pawn, and takes off himself with David loudly declaring that he still considers Ennis a friend and confidante. Margo decides to leave as well, and Ennis offers for her to stay in his house.  
Getting to his home, Violet looks questioningly around, but gratefully at the house as refuge, not saying it’s a total dump, but recognizing their socioeconomic differences. He puts her into a back bedroom, his sister’s old room. She looks around pictures as she hangs up her clothes, and she wonders what she’ll do from then on as community exile.  
Ennis gently asks if she has any skills, job, or education, and she says she was privately tutored and was primarily raised to be a highly ranked werewolf’s wife and den mother as she was not considered an alpha female. Ennis raises his eyes at that, and tries to reassure her that David won’t just abandon her. She replies that she’s hopeful as well, but refuses to explain why.  
The conversation shifts to Sal, David’s dead brother, and the two grow wistful again. Ennis can’t talk about Tamara, no matter how hard the conversation turns.  
Frustrated, Ennis leaves for a local bar, and orders a whiskey on rye. Not a drinking man, he gets hit hard by the drink and starts to mellow out. A man sidles up to him, starts to make small talk, and then suddenly changes to a woman. Ennis drunkingly points that out, but the woman named Sylvia flirtatiously reassures him that she’d always been a woman. Ennis isn’t sure of anything, but starts to flirt back, but only in regard to his dead girlfriend. Sylvia keeps at it, and offers to give Ennis a shoulder rub. Ennis half heartedly agrees, and goes back to a quiet booth with her.  
It’s just starting to become more and more physical until Violet pulls Sylvia off Ennis violently and throws her against a wall. Sylvia threatens Violet that the woman has no right to attack her and that the community will go after her, but Violet maintains that Sylvia won’t be in a position to care if she doesn’t relinquish control of Ennis immediately. Sylvia agrees, Ennis’s head clears up, and the two of them leave immediately. As they’re leaving, Sylvia yells that Ennis can come back anytime for any reason.  
Back at the house, Ennis and Violet are talking about her place in the community as an “exile and outlawed.” That she doesn’t have any rights afforded to citizens in the community, and that she can be preyed upon without impunity by others if she’s not careful. Ennis asks how this came about, and why her brother did that to her, but she refuses to answer, merely wanting to go to bed.  
Ennis then goes back to David’s to confront his friend. Making a scene, David comes out, tells Ennis he only had to call, and the two wander off somewhere quiet. “Really quiet.” David nods, and get into Ennis’s car. Ennis drives them out of town silently, and they end up in some ramshackle library. Ennis asks if this is quiet enough, David says yes, and Ennis tells David that he’s sure Violet is pregnant, but doesn’t know for sure or why it’s made her “outlawed.” David is startled, then angry.

Episode 9: Third Wheeling and Dealing  
David went into silent fury as Ennis drove him back to Chicago. They stopped at Ennis’s house, but David refused to go in and Violet refused to come out. David ultimately gets out of the car, and takes the train home.  
Confronting his sister, he asks point blank if she knew, and she responds that everyone knew BUT David, that the werewolves could smell it, and she had her own method of finding these things out. David, still pissed, packs his own bag as Margo claims that she can’t protect him if he doesn’t reject Violet. That the werewolves would use it to exile him as well, and undermine the shapeshifters’ political power base.  
David storms out anyway, leaves his wallet behind, and goes back to Ennis’s. There, he confronts Violet where the two start arguing as Ennis goes up to the second floor and climbs out onto the porch roof with a shot gun, his father’s gun, and a radio cranked up all the way of classic blues music.  
The two in the house grow louder as Ennis stands guard, watching every car drive by, analyzing each for potential assassins, wondering when his life became a soap opera. With monsters.  
David finally leaves as Violet crawls out next to him, looking red and tired. David goes for a walk to cool off as a vampire jumps him from behind.  
An hour later, David returns, limping, but okay with a bag next to him.  
Fifteen minutes later, a limo screeches in front of the house with Margo emerging from the back, demanding to see Violet. All three refuse, but are convinced to come down and see Margo in the house with Ennis still armed.  
Margo threatens to disown David again, and he refuses to comply, saying he’s doing the real right thing, that he still had Sal’s blessing, and he wouldn’t abandon either Ennis or Violet. That his “proof” of his new loyalties is in the bag, and that the werewolves aren’t as powerful as they claim. That using a vampire for such a high profile assassination is a sign of weakness and fear, and he’ll easily protect Violet and the baby.  
Violet smiles as Margo refuses again. David and Ennis watch Violet’s face as she concedes again, that she’ll continue living with Ennis for the time being, and David should move back home until Violet is ready to move in, whether Margo herself is living there or not. She goes back up to her room as David leaves, assuring that he’s spending the night there, but will return to the house in the morning.

That night, David is busy warding the entire house and parts of the neighborhood from allowing various species from entering, protection spells that he’s capable of performing, saying “even monsters have their own tricks of the trade.” Then he and Violet withdraw into her room and shut the door.  
Ennis suddenly realizes that everyone forgot about the bag, looks inside, decides to vomit.  
Episode 10: Bonasera- first werewolf night  
Motherless Children- mother teaching kids to “hunt”  
A strange man watches Ennis asleep in his bed. Ennis startles awake, fumbles for his gun, but finds it unloaded. He rushes out past the man to find David and Violet downstairs having coffee and tea, where they all rush upstairs to confront the stranger.  
David comes to a complete halt at the man still standing by the bed. He calls him “Paul,” and explains that he’s his sister’s Advisor, Paul oozes into a new olive colored skin, leaving biological sludge on the carpet. Ennis is grossed out and pissed that there’s now slime everywhere. Paul explains that he’s to make sure that David gets home “safely,” while David is ticked that Margo sent “Someone like Paul” to be her lap dog.  
After David leaves, Violet helps Ennis clean up the carpet, saying Borax will help dissolve most skin molts, but it’ll still stain and always be a little gross- that Paul is further away from the main Family line so he doesn’t have the same talent/lack of residue when he shape shifts. She explains that Paul is basically Margo’s primary advisor and had proven his worth and trust and was elevated to the top position. Ennis mutters about “monster mafia” and Violet only half-heartedly corrects him: they’re not preying on humans, but merely surviving. That each family provides a service- illegal as they may be- to the city- so they can live and succeed without being in the mud and muck. Ennis is still dubious about all of this, but lets it go for the most part.

David comes back restless and pulls Ennis and Violet out to tour the city, visiting Mr. Lupe’s business again, checking up on other neighborhood friends. Violet stays close to the two of them, but gets distracted by a homeless woman and her two children loitering in an alley. She approaches them innocently, but the woman, Lois, freaks and tries to attack/retreat from the three. The children, Justin and Jeremiah, step in front of their mother and transform into vicious dogs. Violet werewolfs out and swats one of them to the ground. She threatens to kill all three, but the mother gets them back under control while threatening to do the same to them.  
David reads all of them the riot act, but especially the mother for allowing her children to change out in the open. Lois claims that none of them have the right to boss them around, but they get away with it, because they’re “well off and ‘special with special rights.’” David goes cold at that, and reiterates that all live under the same rules while in the city with Lois looking disgruntled at Violet and Ennis. David finally ends it by telling her to teach her kids the rules or the city will for her.  
A couple of days pass, and David and Ennis check up on Lois, only to find the boys out running wild, snapping at squirrels and rabbits. The two herd the kids back to their mother’s place in the alley where they find her weak and ill. The boys snuggle up to her as she looks back fiercely and tells them to wait outside. They listen as Lois explains that she’s dying and that she has to teach the boys to “live properly, not in this fake civilization stuff. That they have to survive with her and on their own. Especially in Chicago” David asks if she has any relatives that could foster the boys, and she mentions a sister in Iowa, living on a ranch, eating as much vermin as she can get. David promises to get the boys there if it were to come to that, but that all three still need to live by the rules of the city and stay low and off the radar. She doesn’t quite agree, but Ennis takes it as tacit approval. As they’re leaving, Lois states that it still isn’t fair that David, as a member of a Family, is able to break so many rules without getting into trouble.  
Ennis takes it to mean him and Violet, but David only nods half-heartedly and doesn’t elaborate further.  
Episode 11 Bonasera- first werewolf night  
Violet nearly attacks Ennis after losing control the first time ever, but is able to not bite him. David discusses his father for the first time with Ennis- that he wasn’t supposed to be the successor, but an aide to his brother. His job is now to be the leader of the family, but he doesn’t necessarily want the job, but knows that he has to take it if he wants things to change. Ennis agrees to help change them, but only on the condition that he not be some hitman mob enforcer type.

Episode 12- Cold is the Night  
Ennis, David, and Violet have been invited to a party held by monster bar. Violet is quickly shunned with Ennis being flat out told he hadn’t been invited. Both are about to storm out, but David forces them to stay, despite their reservations. They end up staying to watch the introduction of the new psychic bidding herself out to the highest paying family. Violet explains that she’s from the Dona family who are well known to the monsters in Chicago and have regularly been providing information about the future and dead family members for generations, and she’s the first one to emerge in over twenty years.  
Ennis watches as she gives a reading to an older mother of a dead werewolf, then excuses the three of them to the atrium. Violet and David are confused until Ennis quietly explains that she’s not a psychic, but is actually cold reading- that she’s a fake. The three return to the main room just as she is given a stipend by the werewolves for exclusive rights to her visions. David pipes up that he’ll double the amount if she works unimpeded for the entire monster community- as her ancestors had done- and wishes that the other families would also pay for her upkeep, even as Ennis and Violet look both confused. They begrudgingly agree, and Martinique is ushered off stage.

Later in a private room, Ennis confronts her lies. She refuses to admit anything until he explains the cold reading method. Paling, she states that her family were psychic, but she lacked any skills herself. It was impossible for her to live as a human, because she was too much of a liability for monsters- “Once you’re in, you can’t leave ever. They’ll kill you as a message for other humans in the community thinking of trying to escape.” Ennis darkens at that, but doesn’t say anything.  
David finally says that she’s free to go if she wishes, that she’s completely protected by the shapeshifter family even if she leaves completely. Martinique looks at him hard, curious, and hears out his counter offer. “Or you stay, peddling your wares. If you stay, you work for us privately. Publically, you help the love sick and the sad. Provide comfort and aid and cold read to your heart’s content. You also listen and provide information. People believe you and your abilities. You put that on yourself, and you can live under my protection or you can live without it. This isn’t a threat, you can choose whatever you want to do. I won’t denounce you. But I do know that when you’re outed, the werewolves and assassins will be after you. You can work for the highest bidder, or you can work for protection. You also can maybe drop some pertinent information supplied by me or my compatriots at times to the right people. Payment for services rendered.”

Martinique agrees and returns to the party.  
The three quickly leave. Ennis asks for elaboration about the not being able to leave part. David explains that there are very few humans in the monster community who know about them and each have to provide something useful or else they’re eliminated as a security threat. Ennis naturally doesn’t like that answer. David responds that Ennis is different, that he’s not a tool but a high ranking member in his family and that he is free to do what he wants without anyone harassing him.  
Ennis pushes it and asks what were to happen if David were to die.  
Violet gets angry and interjects “If David were to die, we’d all be screwed, Ennis. And that’s not just because you’re human.” Ennis leaves it at that.  
Episode 13 Domesday Book  
The "domes" laws of the community are finally explored and shown as well as what happens to dissenters and exiles. Some end up like Violet, others are executed, some just disappear.

Season 14: Heart and Soul

A model is found dead in her apartment, but the body won’t decay. The coroner (a monster) alerts them as the three investigate even as she runs tests on it, but the body always returns to its original form. They track down her drug dealer, but everything comes up negative. The coroner admits that “something’s wrong” with the body in the core, but can’t fully elaborate, that it just feels long dead and has a decomposition feel to it.

Season 2- Vampire Coup/Fallen Angel/Baby/ the "Prophecy" that was actually Sam and Dean's. Cas comes in to "clean up" and takes out many of the vampires and djinn leaders. The shapeshifters are kicked out of the leading families, but David and Violet collude to create new allies outside of the branches and by promising a new government system, and by promising that humans found "good" can be brought into the community. The religion of monsters is expanded upon as matriarchal with the head Chicago ME being the head priestess. She explains that everyone knows that Eve died years ago- "We all felt it as one, we all died with her and were only reborn with her graces," she still kept the faith alive. Her more ardent followers start dying as rumors of a new religion for monsters start to spread.

Season 3- Civil War. They use the "oracle" to pump out a fake vision that the oldest is not the boyking of hell after Martinique is killed. It later gets reinterpreted to the younger being the one by Alfred. David rebuilds the political system by bringing in new families and allowing more people in different races to participate. Alfred is deposed and exiled along with David's sister to Iceland. More perfectly dead bodies continue to crop up in various circles-mostly high ranking and powerful types, but a couple in lower levels. Garth shows up for about five episodes with his family and interacts, sometimes negatively, with the werewolf hierarchy. His quasi- religious views clash as it becomes more apparent that the new religion is stemming from the werewolf family, but quickly spreading to other families and monsters. That they are of The Pure, and able to live not as monsters but as blessed beings. The coroner is finally found dead in the finale.

Season 4- Werewolves overthrown, rebuilding; David dies/Violet pregnant again. Takes control of the werewolves and shapeshifter families with her sons set up as princes and heirs apparent for the werewolf and the shapeshifter families (they have both skills of turning and shapeshifting) combined. 

New monster families are brought in to replace them with the Djinn and vampires thoroughly discredited and exiled. It is revealed that the new God of monsters is Fenrir- the head werewolf who has moved to undermine all of the families in the name of religious obedience. That the death of Odin signified the start of Ragnorak, and he was to begin the new dawn of monsters as being the dominant force of the world with all humans, gods, and angels to be killed or beaten down before their power- that Violet and David’s sons are to be his own princes of death as foretold by the Christian prophets. Garth, with his own small family, come back out of the woodwork to confront him head on as a fellow werewolf and hunter. Fenrir starts to laugh at such a halfbreed, and kills him. Then goes back to confront Ennis, Violet, and David. Garth suddenly springs back up, whole, and starts to laugh sadly.

Fenrir, confused, is unable to understand how Garth is still alive when Garth starts to explain. “Fenrir, you don’t get it. There is no Ragnorak, no Norse prophecy. You don’t even know yourself. You are the son of Loki, yes, but you’re also the son of Angrboða. You are no monster, but the sire of a giantess and an angel.”

 “What?”

“Your father is Loki aka the Trickster aka The Raven aka Hathor aka the archangel Gabriel aka Garth Fitzegerald the Fourth. You are the son of a Christian angel and a pagan being. This whole thing has happened, because you’ve been mistaken about who you are your entire life.”

Fenrir, angry, howls loudly, breaking out windows, and starts to attack Garth again. Garth stands calmly as his face starts to change, and snaps his fingers. Fenrir starts to hover above the floor as Gabriel changes from Garth’s face. “Sorry, guys,” he apologizes, not explaining further. “Dad needs to take his kid to the time out play pen for a few years so he can calm down. Unlike pops, Fenrir and I are going to have a very long discussion about boundaries and not trying to destroy the world.” With that, the two of them disappear with another finger snap.

  
The hunter cranks back up and they finally track him down and then encase him in an obliette. Ennis is unhappy with it, and threatens to break ties with Violet, but he can't leave the boys alone. The thirteen are whittled down to five as more go insane, killing people, and almost unable to be stopped. The Hunter is finally cornered, killed, and thrown into an oubliette. He still manages to escape by using his own body as a weapon and tool to dig himself out with his own leg bone as a tool, and kills David.

Season 5- Redemption/Going Legit/Violet dies when baby is 6 months/ The hunter and his wife are finally found by Ennis and Violet. She tells them the story of how they lost their souls for vengeance against the monsters who had killed their child. The demon they had sold their souls to is forced to appear before them, and surprise! It’s Crowley. They try to force him to give hers back at least, but he refuses citing that she made a deal as had so many others, but she was the rare one who had asked nothing for herself, but had given her husband immortality for 10 years as he had asked for super strength.  
The ingénue ultimately kills the genius set up at Chicago simply because she can, but she gets killed by the Hunter. The lesbian housewife (who had made a deal to have biological children with her partner) was her sister as well as the model. She finally gets taken out by a hellhound.  
Crowley also explains that he made multiple deals for weeks on end ten years ago to “attract someone important." The deals themselves weren’t important, they were stamps on his mailbox, and that he had been slumming himself to find (Cas) someone. They were the last remaining two of thirteen that he had- the hunter and Ethyl were almost overlooked as being too small for him. But he needed them after all, and he ultimately realized that she had been a vessel- which had given him an even greater power than before. The thirteen had all almost gone insane and killed each other, because he had used their souls up before their 10 years “on consignment” through some double book keeping on his part so as not to attract attention from the others during S5, and thus could use them at will.  
Ennis tracks down the hunter, knowing his ten years were up, and manage to mercy kill him before the hellhounds arrive.  
The werewolves are ultimately kicked out of the community, and a real peace is finally achieved with all monsters who are now allowed to live and breed with whoever they want, and humans are now also allowed to interact with their community.  
Ennis and the boys finally leave Chicago to wander the US and save lives in the finale. Ennis becomes their “Bobby” and adopted father as he teaches them to protect themselves from bad people and to not judge someone solely based on who they are- humans can be monsters and monsters can be humans. It’s not what we are, but what we are. The show finally ends with him consoling the two with “You’re good boys, and you’ll grow up to be good men. You’ll protect each other and you’ll save people who need to be saved. Don’t ever forget that you’re loved and you’re wanted. You are my boys, and I am your pa. Your parents loved you, and they wanted you to do good and be good. And that’s all.”

 


End file.
